IWin a Date
iWin a Date is the 24th episode of the first season of [[iCarly|'iCarly']]. Plot In order to help Gibby get a date with his crush, Shannon, who is much more interested in Freddie, Carly decides to have a dating segment in iCarly. After Shannon and her friends Selene and Julia accept Sam's invitation to join them in iCarly, Sam and Carly make preparations to make sure Gibby chooses Shannon instead of her friends. But when only Shannon appears without her friends (they went to see Girly Cow on Ice instead), Carly and Sam become their replacements. In the middle of the show, Sam gets bored and sneaks downstairs to eat a bowl of cold chili, leaving Carly and Shannon as the lone contestants. However, Gibby accidentally chooses Carly instead pf Shannon, and Carly has to date him, much to her chagrine. At school, Carly sets Sam up with Reuben (a friend of Gibby's) and Freddie with Shannon for a triple-date with her and Gibby so that she won't be alone with him during the date. During the date they try to make Gibby be like Freddie to get Shannon interested in him but to no avail. The date ends with a shirtless Gibby dancing on the table with another girl, while the trio leaves the restaurant. Subplot After Spencer has a bad experience with a blind date, Carly suggests he try using an online dating site. Spencer ends up posting several videos on it with humorous results. Some of the women he attracts have "issues" including one who is a guy. Trivia *Shown as part of an "iCarly Double-Date Night," followed by the episode "iHave a Lovesick Teacher." *This is the first episode to seriously focus on Gibby. *It is noticeable in this episode, and "iHave A Lovesick Teacher"iHave a Lovesick Teacher, Freddie's voice is starting to change. In the first episode of the second season, it has completely changed. *For one of his dating website videos, Spencer goes for a "natural" approach and records a 9-minute tape of himself eating cereal, with no dialog. This may be a reference to one-time Democratic Party presidential hopeful Mike Gravel who became an Internet sensation in 2007 for posting a campaign video to YouTube that consisted mostly of him staring at the camera without speaking for several minutes, throwing a rock into a pond, and then walking away.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0rZdAB4V_j8 (ironically, he didn't win). *The Cheesecake Warehouse is a parody of The Cheesecake Factory. It is mentioned in several other episodes, including iTwins. *''Whynotdateme.com'' redirects to iCarly.com, as do most websites mentioned on the show. Gallery View Gallery for this episode here Quotes Carly: Ah, poor kid. It must be awful to love somebody who doesn't love you back. glares at Carly Carly: at Freddie Sorry. Shannon: I think Freddie's cute and smart. Sam: Okay, what did you eat for breakfast? A big bowl of crazy flakes? Reuben: Sam, There's my raspberry soccer ball! Sam: to Reuben, And speaking of crazy flakes, it's you! Freddie: up a bunch of love notes These are love notes. Carly: Uh-oh, from Shannon? Freddie: Uh-huh! And try taking a test while she's staring at you like this! flirty poses while smiling suggestively, imitating Shannon Carly: Please never make those faces again. Freddie: What's it gonna take to make Shannon understand? I don't wanna go out with her! Spencer: his dating video If you're looking for a fun creative guy, well, you just took a right turn down Lucky Street. Why don't you go ahead and put it in park? Send me an e-mail. Write it, click it, send it... a baseball, and accidentally breaks a goldfish bowl Carly: 'You just took a right turn down lucky street?' That doesn't make a girl want to e-mail you. That makes a girl want to go... gagging noises and imitates someone throwing up Carly: Now, what did you break with the baseball? Spencer: Nothing... Carly: Did you kill our goldfish? Spencer: Yes... out the door I think he wanted to die. Carly: That fish had hopes and dreams. Carly: about the cheesecake at the Cheesecake Warehouse ''Shouldn't there be a law that says my dessert can't weigh more than me? '''Shannon': to Freddie, I love cheesecake, its like my favorite dessert... Carly: Gibby invented cheesecake! Gibby: No, I didn't! Carly: Well, someone had to! Carly: What did you put in your hair? Spencer: '''Chicken fat. '''Carly: '''Oh my God! '''Spencer: And guess who's already got nine responses? Carly: Nice! So you have nine dates coming up! Spencer: Well... not exactly. See, these four are from women in prison. These three are from women who recently got out of prison. Carly: Interesting. Spencer: '''And these two are from psychologists who feel that they can... help me. '''Carly: Nice.. What about that one? Spencer: Oh that one's new. - Ey, she's kinda pretty! Carly: That's a dude. Spencer: Oh. Related iCarly.com blog posts Sam's blog: Learn Reuben-ese 124 Category:Season 1 Category:Quotes Category:Trivia Category:DVDs Category:Relationship Moments